The Price of death is the Cost of life
by Greengrin
Summary: Hum, Near. Le prix de la mort ; c'est le coût de la vie. Et inversement. Une réflexion sur le deuil.


_Et voilà, encore un texte écrit pour mon propre plaisir, donc bourré de digressions pseudo- philosophiques … La raison d'être de ce texte, c'est l'absolue, totale, nucléaire, déception qu'a laissé pour moi la lecture de l'épilogue de death note ( présente dans le how to read ). On nous y présente un Near prenant son total pied dans le remugle du passé avec kira et dans le combat, alors qu'il semblait justement être le seul perso de cette série capable d'évolution et d'un petit peu de sagesse. Le seul à penser autrement qu'avec un uniquement sa raison. Où tout du moins essayant. Ma déception, non, surtout mon incompréhension, furent totales. Du coup, je me suis mise à penser à tout ça. Qu'est ce qui aurait bien pu amener Near – qui portait en lui les germes de l'évolution – à stagner au ras des pâquerettes. Et là j'ai compris. Je me suis comprise. J'ai compris pourquoi j'avais tant envie de voir Near évoluer différemment. Parce que – par lui – je souhaitais voir sortir death note d'un cercle de surhommes. ¨Peu à peu, j'ai apporté des éléments de résolution à ce questionnement. Et je l'ai fait. Ça, je veux dire, ce truc qui suit._

_Bon, un personnage principal, qui risque donc d'être un peu beaucoup OC. Ou OOC, ça dépend. Voyez le comme une possibilité, parmi les multitudes qui peuvent exister et être écrites sur son devenir._

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à ces **** d'Oba et Obata. Je les hais d'avoir écrit ce fichu épilogue débile. Mais je ne peux pas trop les haïr, sinon, ce texte n'a plus de raison d'exister … non ?_

* * *

_« - Ne combat pas avec les monstres, car tu deviendrais monstre. » F. Nietzsche._

Dans le sac que portait l'homme, il y avait des objets qui cliquetaient au rythme de ses pas.

Un son métallique.

Money.

Oui, de l'argent ; quelques pièces, tout au plus. Sans réelle valeur. Et des objets.

Et tout ça s'entrechoquait - faisait comme une musique aigrelette, dans le couloir désert, un désert d'échos.

Dans la tête de l'homme aussi. Un désert d'échos.

Sa vue déficiente, - à ce stade, pourtant peu avancé, de sa vie, - il ne lui restait que quelques dixièmes- ne le lui permettait que d'avancer que lentement. Ses sens débiles supportaient mal l'effort de la marche même. Pourtant, il avait fait l'effort de marcher des jours entiers pour arriver ici, dans ce couloir, en possession de ces objets ; et avec ce but.

Avec ce but.

* * *

_Cette affaire ne m'intéresse pas. Je vous le répète pour la troisième fois. _

_Son ton évoquait celui d'un diagnosticien de série B, qui avait eu ses heures de gloire, peut être quinze ans auparavant._

_L'homme face à lui secoua la tête, parlant de choses fort ennuyeuses elles mêmes ; sortant de sa bouche. L'argent, la politique, l'éthique._

_Sa tête se tourna lourdement. _

_- Me pensez vous ignorant de toutes ces choses, Gevanni ?_

_L'homme exulta, rougit, et cracha son fiel et le nom de ce meurtrier, croyant évoquer par ce souvenir implacable et cruel, une réaction quelconque à cet autre imperturbablement incompréhensible, face à lui._

_Kira. Il sembla chercher ses mots posément, quelques instants. _

_ - Lui, au moins, il me divertissait. Positivement._

_Le lendemain, il ne trouva sur sa table de travail qu'une lettre blanche. La démission. Il haussa les épaules, analysant froidement le départ de son collègue – et compagnon de fortune, bien sur, le trouvant justifié. _

_Gevanni, lui, aimait l'humanité. Il aimait le contact des autres êtres sous le ciel cru._

_Et lui rappelait qui il était. Ceci se résumait à cela._

_Oui, il n'aimait pas le défaut. Non pas que le défaut, chez l'autre, l'exaspérait outre mesure. Non. L'exaspération était impossible pour son esprit curieux. Non. Simplement que l'amour n'existait pas pour lui. La philanthropie était une notion connue, mais jamais explorée. Sauf peut être pour un ... _

_Sauf pour L._

_C'est celui qu'il avait longtemps chéri, pour espérer. Puis L avait disparu. Le monde était devenu, dès lors, comme une grande pièce sombre qu'on ne reconnaît plus, parce qu'on en a mouché la seule bougie._

_Peu à peu, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas apprécier les hommes, tout simplement trop bêtes, trop attachés à leurs instincts, encore. Même les meilleurs. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de rester proche d'eux. Avec son regard froid. Cynique. Détaché. Oui. La seule chose qu'il se conditionna dès lors à faire, comme pour ne pas trop souffrir, c'est aimer toute cette humanité pour le fait d'en être incapable. Pour le fait de ne pas la comprendre. Et de ne pas avoir à la faire. _

_Ce jour là, Gevanni avait enclenché un mécanisme étrange, un mécanisme, qui comme tous ceux de l'esprit humain, prennent du temps à évoluer, et aboutir. C'est comme si l'entier processus visant à faire sortir la balle d'un canon de pistolet se déroulait au ralentit._

_La bougie. La pièce sombre. _

_Ce jour là, seul avec le souvenir, sans aucun autre dossier que cette démission, il imagina lentement, avec application, Gevanni au dehors. _

_Il réalisa lentement n'avoir été qu'un enfant crédule, pour se satisfaire d'une telle métaphore._

_Parce qu'aucune pièce n'existe, sans un dehors. Et qu'au dehors, ne brille plus qu'une bougie. Mais un soleil._

_Aujourd'hui, il se disait - enfin – qu'il avait vaguement honte de ne pas réussir à aimer les défauts des hommes._

_Il avait honte de prétendre en aimer certains, juste pour suivre un penchant naturel, celui, facile, du ressassement. Du ruminement. De la lente décomposition. _

_Il eut un étrange haut le cœur._

_Il est si simple de s'assoir au sommet de son propre passé._

_

* * *

  
_

La pièce en elle même n'avait rien d'imposant. On ne pouvait se douter de qui reposait là.

L'œil bienveillant y aurait vu quelques tiroirs argentés, aux nombreux verrous codés, refermant certainement des documents secrets. Des objets très précieux. Ou de l'argent.

Pas des corps.

La pièce n'avait pas non plus l'allure d'une morgue. Elle n'était même pas en sous sol. A travers les rideaux noirs on pouvait sentir la lourdeur d'un soleil de plomb. Pourtant la pièce était froide. Des climatiseurs renouvelaient l'air en permanence.

les tiroirs s'alignaient donc. Vierges, de leur métal brillant. Ou presque.

Presque. Presque négligemment scotchée, une petite lettre indiquait qui en étaient les locataires. Comme tout à la Wammy's. Les vêtements, les cahiers. Ridicule et infantilisant. Mais tellement plus pratique.

Jusque dans la mort, l'étiquette est là, comme celle d' un animal de troupeau ou d'un insecte à étudier, dans le cadre d'une plus vaste expérience.

Il sourit. La Wammy's lui aura fait prendre conscience de celà si tôt. Nul besoin de se mêler à la société humaine, quand on en a l'essence réduite à analyser.

* * *

_Lorsqu'il reçut la nouvelle, à son habitude, il ne montra rien. Mais tout son corps frêle – pourtant âgé d'une trentaine d'années - parlait pour lui. Ses poings se crispèrent convulsivement, la commissure de ses lèvres se raidit, son regard se fit acéré. Sa voix, dernier bastion de sa maîtrise de lui même n'avait jamais flanchée._

_Jusque dans les affres de l'agonie, il aurait le même ton placide et posé. Une sorte de fierté le parcourait à cette idée._

_Une fierté mâtinée de colère._

_Roger était mort. Pour l'instant, ces mots étaient vides de sens. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux du complexe en dés qu'il construisait, un sentiment de malaise le prit. Insidieux d'abord, puis si fort qu'il en eut des nausées._

_Puis ses cauchemars ne cessèrent plus. Cela faisait des années qu'ils l'obsédaient, toujours les mêmes. Régulièrement. Pas souvent. Juste régulièrement. Avec la lenteur du temps qui s'écoule. _

_Ce jour, il ne put plus fermer les yeux sans que les images ne surgissent derrière ses paupières. Comme si cette mort si infime, qui le concernait de loin, avait fait tomber une paroi les retenant prisonniers. Comme si l'éternité répétitive de cette boucle d'images et de sons inscrite dans son cerveau, avait attendue toute sa vie et cet instant pour lui dévorer le peu de temps où il se laissait aller au sommeil. _

_Une semaine après, on lui annonça que sa présence était requise pour les obsèques. On lui rappela ses propres responsabilités liées au décès. Inutilement, bien sur, il en était parfaitement conscient. Cette nuit là, il flancha. Son corps enfin victorieux. Le cri qu'il poussa, en se redressant brusquement, paraissait être le gaz issu d'une lente décomposition à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. _

_Il roula ses yeux dans tous les sens cherchant à comprendre d'où venait ce bruit, sans ressentir qu'il sortait de sa propre bouche. _

_Aujourd'hui, il en était sur, c'était cette réponse qui lui avait ouvert la voie. Pas « que se passe t-il ? » ou « quelque chose ne va pas ? » ou encore « ouvrez la porte ! » _

_non. _

_« Taisez vous ». _

_Cette réponse, cette phrase prononcée avec une chaleur agacé, par quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas se figurer qui il était. Par un énième pion dans son jeu. Qui le prenait pour un être humain comme les autres. Qui ne savait rien de lui, de ce qu'il était, viscéralement. Cette phrase qui provenait de derrière la porte. Prononcée par une voix féminine, sans doute ensommeillée. Sans savoir vraiment à qui elle s'adressait._

_Oui. Cette voix disait juste. Taisez vous. Il le murmura lui même, à sa propre voix – à ces voix – qui sortaient de sa bouche. _

_Maintenant c'est moi qui vais vous parler._

_

* * *

  
_

La silhouette massive emplissant le premier tiroir paraissait vraiment dormir. Il eut un sourire à la fois craintif et affectueux. La moustache qui couvrait sa bouche avait continué à pousser après sa mort, lui donnant un air d'épouvantail.

Il se saisit de petits gants chirurgicaux. Contre sa peau douce et nue, leur contact était inhabituel.

Certains de ces corps étaient étendus là depuis une dizaine d'années, et la dose de produits injectés visant à les conserver, lui suffirait pour attraper au moins quelques cancers couplés de dérèglements hormonaux.

Il prit une grande et lente inspiration. Comme celle d'un nouveau né. Son but. C'était maintenant.

Sa voix s'éleva alors dans la petite pièce sombre.

- Vous m'avez donné une maison. Une éducation. Vous avez donné le principe qui à guidé ma vie, celui de L, et vous m'avez donné un but, celui de le dépasser. Je ne ressens rien, ou juste vaguement. Je ne sais pas si je dois vaguement vous remercier ou vaguement vous haïr pour tout cela. Je ne vous dois sans doute rien. Je ne dois même sans doute rien.

Sa bouche se referma. Elle trembla imperceptiblement.

Je suis seul, maintenant, depuis si longtemps. Avant je croyais que j'étais seul. Je me trompais. Il y avait vous. Et tous les autres ici. Il désigna la pièce d'un large geste du bras.

Je pourrais tout reprendre à zéro, je le voudrais, d'ailleurs.

Je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux pas renier ma seule famille, honnie, désespérante, déçue, criminelle. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas vous renier vous, Quillish Wammy.

Il se tut. Aucune autre forme d'émotion ne filtrait à travers sa voix. Il expliquait des faits.

Quand le dernier d'entre vous est mort, je ne me suis pas senti abandonné, non. J'ai continué mes activités en tant que L. Peu à peu, je crois, la rancœur m'a gagné. Quand plus rien ne me rappelait

le souvenir de ses années passées, je me sentais comme fou. Et là j'ai réalisé.

Il releva la tête.

- Je vis dans le passé. Regardez, vous êtes mort et j'ai encore tant à vous dire.

Il la baissa. Ses yeux brillaient d'une fièvre sereine.

Un jour, j'ai réalisé que c'est parce que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de penser à tout ce que je vous dit maintenant. J'ai méprisé et maltraité mon corps et mes sentiments durant trop d'années. Je n'ai que raisonné. j'ai perdu toute ma petite forme de sagesse. J'ai fini par m'enfermer dans une tour d'ivoire avec le souvenir de Kira. Tout ça à cause de deuils que je n'ai pas été capable de faire. Je n'ai pas d'excuses. j'étais jeune. Je ne comprenais pas. L'idée ne m'avait même pas traversé consciemment.

Aujourd'hui je viens pour ça. Je viens pour vous les rendre, vos corps. Je viens faire mon deuil.

Je veux cesser d'être mort moi aussi. Et je dois reconnaître que j'ai mal de vous avouer ça. Je ne veux plus être seulement intelligent, je ne veux plus seulement perdre ou gagner, Quillish Wammy. Je suis celui qui reste. Celui qui est là grâce aux autres, et qui a dépassé tout les autres.

Je veux découvrir cette voie que vous ne nous avez jamais montré. Autrement que par votre propre vision

Je ne veux plus seulement être intelligent, et raisonné. Je veux être humain.

Alors je vous rends ça.

Sa main plongea dans le sac. Elle en ressortit avec une petite pièce blanche. Une pièce de puzzle. Lentement, comme un médecin un peu fou, il ouvrit précautionneusement la bouche du mort, et la glissa entre ses lèvres. Elle disparut dans un gouffre de ténèbres exhalant une odeur aigre de formol.

Rien de plus.

Il soupira.

Le second tiroir l'attendait.

* * *

_C'est à la mort de Roger qu'il commença à comprendre que tout cela était peut être vaguement lié à l'idée de deuil._

_Ce mot avait un étrange consonance, ésotérique et pour tout dire, franchement désagréable à ses oreilles._

_Aussi lorsque, agissant toujours avec prudence, et une sorte d'épuisement résolu, il chercha des livres sur la question, parmi des thèses médicales, il fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il connaissait déjà cette coutume. Où tout du moins, qu'elle lui parlait. Lorsqu'il la lut, elle lui sembla idiote et désuète. Peut être une des plus stupides dans son multi- sécularisme d'existence. Une des plus terre à terre. Pourtant, jour après jour, elle revenait le visiter. _

_Le déclic eu lieu peu après. Lors des obsèques. A la vue d'objets. A la vue de son puzzle blanc, conservé là comme une relique incongrue. Et aussitôt, une idée étrange s'installa dans son esprit. Celle d'une quête qu'il aurait à mener. Son esprit lui hurlait chaque seconde que toute cette démarche n'était qu'une perte de temps. Mais c'était trop tard. Il en avait déjà décidé autrement à la seconde même où le cri était sorti de sa bouche._

_Et puis quel temps à perdre ? Comme si le temps, celui qui passe avait encore ; n'avait même jamais eu , une quelconque importance à ses yeux._

_Tout cela lui semblait juste étrangement, terriblement, terriblement, fastidieux et fatiguant. _

_Mais nécessaire._

_**On a longtemps conservé cette tradition grecque, **_

_**qui voulait qu'on dépose une pièce en argent,**_

_**sans valeur, dans la bouche du mort.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

La chose qui y reposait n'avait plus rien de de son apparence antérieure. Tout était carbonisé ; le crâne et quelques os saillaient sur les organes calcinés, amalgame goudronneux immonde.

En plissant ses yeux, abîmés, et en faisant jouer la lumière, il trouvait cela brillant.

Brillant de reflets. Couleur chocolat.

Et ce déluge de sentiments, tout au fond de lui, au dixième avoués, comme une sourde mélancolie, le reprit. Comme dix ans auparavant. Comme quinze ans , comme vingt ans.

Quelques fils dorés, sur le haut des os mis à nu du crâne, rappelaient qui avait été ce corps.

Cette parodie de corps souffrant, tout recroquevillé.

La mâchoire était encore entrouverte - sur quoi ? - un dernier mot, un dernier soupir - oh, il était curieux, il l'avait toujours été. A propos de son frère d'élection. Son double maudit. M.

Son double calciné - par la colère et la frustration. Cette colère contre lui même, contre L, contre le monde entier.

Contre lui.

Il ressentait un vague sentiment de culpabilité, face au corps. Mais tout ceci lui paraissait en fait, si, si naturel. Nécessaire.

Comme si Mello avait toujours été cette chose douloureuse à regarder.

Douloureuse.

Il ouvrit le sac, et en sortit un carré de chocolat - comment aurait il pu payer autrement ?

Il le glissa lentement entre les dents du cadavre, entrouvertes sur le vide.

Il aurait voulu échanger avec Mello. Même ici. Même une dernière fois.

Malheureusement. De ses expériences, il le savait. Les morts peuvent parler beaucoup, mais ne répondent pas.

Souvent il imaginait que Mello était mort pour cela - pour échapper à cette discussion inéluctable.

Il ne peut refermer ce tiroir - non il ne le veut pas.

Alors, il parle. Tant pis si Mello est mort. Tant pis, s'il n'entendra jamais. Il a besoin de parler, tout haut, tout fort, de dire ce qui doit être dit.

Lentement il se dresse de toute sa hauteur au chevet du mort. Son regard perdu loin. Juste loin.

« Petit connard orgueilleux va te raconter une histoire, Mello. Une histoire triste ou gaie. Elle dépend. Elle t'aurait fait rire, parce qu'elle est cruelle. Comme toi. Tu ne l'aurais surement pas comprise. Pas comme moi je la comprends aujourd'hui.

Et c'est surement mieux que tu sois mort, tu sais, ça te dispense de trouver une excuse pour rester là, en face de moi, et l'écouter jusqu'au bout. »

Sa main partit se perdre dans ses boucles, en jouant.

« - Au pied d'une grande montagne, vivait un petit peuple heureux. Son existence était devenue un mystère pour le reste du monde, obscurci, comme il l'était, par la violence et la bêtise. Ce petit peuple menait là une existence étrangement paisible, s'étant hissé à force de raison, loin de la profonde et répugnante litanie qui faisait courber les peuples autour de lui. Vivre en harmonie

avec l'esprit de sa montagne, comme il y était de fait parvenu, était pour lui suffisant.

Mais un jour, des étrangers parvinrent au village. Camouflé, cachés derrières de grosses lunettes noires, personne ne les remarqua- on vit seulement quelques ombres. »

Il fit une pause, son regard s'acérant.

« Parce que, vois tu, c'était aveuglé par leur propre montagne, que ce petit peuple vivait heureux. »

Emporté par un étrange enthousiasme, qui s'approchait chez lui de l'indécence, il continua.

« Durant ce temps, les étrangers, trouvèrent un chemin dans la montagne, qui menait à des pièces emplies de beauté et de pureté.

Les étranger pillèrent les grottes de leurs joyaux, qu'ils convoitaient par dessus tout. Puis dynamitèrent la montagne, pour en trouver toujours plus, nourrissant le chaos de leurs propres existences.

Durant ce temps, dans le village, le petit peuple ne trouvait plus le repos, leurs rêves envahis par des ombres. Tous les jours, il se réveillaient, regardant avec une inquiétude croissante la montagne.

Qu'étaient ces ténèbres pénétrant dans leurs vies ? Et, alors que les étrangers minaient la montagne de plus en plus profond, des gouffres commencèrent à apparaitre, et avec eux, un vent froid et amer, qui transperça la puissante colline dans son intégrité.

Et pour la première fois, le petit peuple ressentit la peur, il sût que la montagne était tirée de son sommeil bienveillant.

Puis vint un son. D'abord distant, il devint assourdissant, tant qu'on pouvait l'entendre depuis l'espace.

Il n'y eut pas de cri. Il n'y eut pas le temps.

La montagne avait explosé.

Il n'y avait plus que du feu.

Et puis, plus rien. »

Les yeux cernés redescendirent sur le cadavre.

« Tu aurais trouvé ça drôle. Tu aurais ri. Tu aurais même surement trouvé cela stupide. C'est normal. Moi aussi.

Nous sommes les villageois, tu vois. »

« Je ne souhaite pas mourir comme eux. Je ne le souhaite plus. Je veux apprendre à faire preuve de jugement, et de sagesse, pas juste d'une intelligence froide. Car ça ne fait nul doute que ce petit peuple était brillant, pour avoir réussi à trouver des préoccupations plus nobles que celles de s'occuper et de vivre loin du monde ingrat et laid. Mais cette capacité de raison, leur a également servi à s'aveugler eux même. A s'aveugler sur ce qu'ils étaient eux même. Des humains comme les autres.

Comme tu t'es détruit toi. Pauvre créature aux neurones droguées par la haine et la frustration. Tu ne pouvais fonctionner que comme ça. »

Une certaine colère froide l'aveuglait maintenant, il avait envie de claquer le tiroir. La bêtise de Mello était si profonde. Elle faisait écho à la sienne. Il aurait voulu que Mello lui rie au nez, soupire en partant, lui jette son chocolat à la figure, le regarde avec affliction. Pour ces insultes si incisives. Il aurait voulu n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi pour ne pas se sentir aussi mort que ce cadavre.

N'importe quoi.

Il se tourna alors vers le troisième tiroir.

Mauvaise pioche.

Tous ces tiroirs étaient durs à ouvrir, mais de tous, celui là était sans doute le pire.

La question résidait dans le simple fait de l'ouvrir ou pas. Il ne savait quoi dire à son occupant. Où il le savait trop bien.

Il regarda le corps de Mello. Il ne put refermer ce qui le renfermait. Et il avait la vague intuition que c'était parce que ce troisième tiroir l'en empêchait.

* * *

_La lourde porte crisse sous ses doigts. La chambre n 'a pas changé, personne n'y a joué ou vécu depuis la désertion de son locataire. Comme un sanctuaire que personne n'aurait osé profaner. Quelques jeux de Matt y trainent même toujours. Et une de ses chaussettes. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvre les meubles. Cette vision le rassure tout en l'agaçant un peu._

_Parce que quelque chose ne va pas. _

_Il le sent, comme une présence qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Quelque chose de rajouté. Comme un kyste étrange et solidifié._

_Sur le bureau, un paquet est posé. Un colis grossièrement enveloppé dans du papier kraft. Il paraît reposer là, dans le silence et dans l'oubli depuis de nombreuses années. Peu être une dizaine. Ce laps de temps aurait pu donner le vertige à n'importe qui, mais pas pas à lui. Heure, minute année. Aucune différence. Le temps n'avait qu'une infime emprise sur lui, et depuis la mort de Roger, il semblait s'être tout simplement volatilisé, ou plutôt stoppé, comme un puissant oiseau de proie, au dessus de sa tête._

_Et donc ce colis posé là, comme hors du temps, avait une tête de vilaine bombe. _

_Il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. Une véritable bombe. Et son entrée dans la chambre n'avait fait qu 'en déclencher la minuterie. _

_Pas d'adresse d'expéditeur. Il ouvre presque religieusement la boîte encore inviolée. Et sur la couverture sombre d'un carnet banal, si similaire à ceux qu'il avait pisté de nombreuses années, il lit les mots qu'une main avait tracé d'une écriture pressée et rageuse. Mais si scolaire. Une écriture reconnaissable entre milles._

_The BB murder cases._

_Une bombe dont l'explosion allait redonner son sens au temps. _

_Peut être même à la vie._

_

* * *

  
_

Le corps de Mail Jeevas y reposait, nu.

Sa peau blanche criblée d'une dizaine de petits trous. Sur son ventre, une brûlure. Celle de sa dernière cigarette.

Il sourit. La cigarette.

Là, il se disait juste, dans un élan étrange, qu'il aurait bien échangé sa place avec celle du garçon. juste pour voir. Pour savoir. Ce que ça fait de choisir d'être envoyé à la mort par dévotion idiote. De savoir ce que c'est d'aimer, comme un humain normal. Peut être. Tout simplement. Oui, il y avait en Mail Jeevas, tout l'écho de ce que lui avait été incapable d'être.

Un être capable d'aimer son prochain pour ce qu'il a de plus laid.

Les deux tiroirs étaient ouverts là, côte à côte. Il se retourna lentement vers celui qui contenait le corps carbonisé.

- Il est glorieux, notre Mello, n'est ce pas ? tu l'aimes toujours autant, carbonisé par sa propre folie ? Par la mienne ? Par notre volonté de vaincre ? Par nos désirs malades.

Toi, tu n'as été qu'un pantin. Même pas. je n'avais pas fait de figurine de toi. tu vois, tu ne comptais même pas.

Non, jamais je n'aurais fait de figurine de toi. Il le cracha presque.

Une haine sèche déformait ses traits prématurément vieillis.

Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Ce n'était pas important. Alors pourquoi, tu es dans cette pièce aujourd'hui ? Juste parce que tu as été élevé ici, toi aussi ? Tu ne le mérites pas.

Il frissonna à cette pensée. Et regretta. « Regarde qui je deviens. Par ta faute, je me replonge pile dans ce que je cherche à fuir. Pourquoi toi ?! »

Il aurait aimé avoir une réponse à cette question. Sans doute la question qu'il méprisait le plus. Sans doute la plus obsédante.

Sans doute la plus importante. Étrangement.

... Mais tu t'en foutais, toi, tout ça t'étais bien égal, perdre ou gagner ... alors que c'était les principes mêmes de nos vies avortées à lui et moi . Il désigna d'un geste le corps de Mello.

Pourtant, il en avait parfois rêvé de cette vie, s'y était penché comme sur une énigme à résoudre, lui et Mello, amis, partenaires.

Il regarda le corps de Mail. Prenant conscience de l'importance de cette Question, sa frustration tombait peu à peu, en détaillant l'expression douloureuse du visage. Il se devait d'accepter ce fait.

Mello et lui étaient partagés par deux folies trop différentes. Aucun d'eux n'était assez normal pour supporter l'autre. Condamné à ne pas pouvoir se fuir, mais à ne pas non plus pouvoir rester trop longtemps dans une même pièce sous peine s'auto-détruire mutuellement.

Mello différent, il ne l'aurait pas aimé autant.

Tout était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Il sourit de sa bêtise.

Tout n'était pas mieux ainsi. Rien ne pouvait être différent. Si l'histoire devait recommencer, elle prendrait exactement la même voie. Toujours. Toujours. Toujours.

Matt avait aidé Mello à supporter sa frustration, ses désirs malades et monstrueux.

Peut être même avaient ils rêvés à une autre vie, loin de tout ça, loin de lui, pour après. Il se plaisait également à l'imaginer avec un certain masochisme. …

« ... Mel et Matthew Jeehl – l'homme haussait un sourcil fatigué – même famille ? Tu parles de frères, ou même de cousins, la seule chose qui puisse avoir une vague ressemblance dans la physionomie de ces deux êtres, c'est cette lueur dans leurs yeux noirs, comme de l'encre, et leur putain de sourire complice en croissant de lune, qui n'a jamais changé, depuis ce premier regard. »

Il les voyait même clairement, enregistrer ces prémices d'une vie officielle paisible, devant un quelconque administratif, dans un petit pays Nordique.

Officielle. Une vie officieuse, oui. Leurs véritables vies et identités seraient à jamais celles de la Wammy's.

Loin de lui. Il était sûr qu'ils n'y seraient jamais arrivés, que Mello n'y serait jamais parvenu, et pourtant aujourd'hui, il n'était tout simplement plus. .

Et il se devait d'accepter ce fait.

De ses doigts délicats, il saisit alors le chocolat dans la bouche calcinée et en cassa un petit bout.

- Pour avoir tué Mail Jeevas, connard. Probablement la seule personne qui t'aimais tel que tu fus, à part toi. Il frémit. A part Nous.

Ils avaient le droit de sortir de lui ensemble. Ca le rendait triste, mais quelque part, c'était plus juste.

Il ouvrit la bouche de Matt. Avec le petit fragment de chocolat, il glissa simplement une pièce. Il referma sa belle gueule d'amour.

Voilà. je t'ai payé, comme le commun des mortels, Jeevas. Comme qui tu étais.

Il le pensa avec mépris, mais au fond de lui une sourde lucidité lui rappelait que c'était certainement grâce et lui et en sa foi en Mello que le combat contre Kira s'était terminé aussi vite. Il avait été le dernier à le suivre. Le dernier à en avoir le courage.

Cette forme de courage, lui, il ne l'avait jamais eu. Il ne croyait que trop peu en les autres pour celà. Il n'avait jamais cru que trop peu en Mello. Finalement. Sa propre mélancolie l'avait toujours trop aveuglé.

Il regarda les paupières closes, puis le nez, puis la bouche disparaître alors qu'il poussait le tiroir et il comprit. Il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. _Ce n'était pas leurs passages vers la mort qu'il payait,_ _C'était le sien. Sauf que lui ne payait pas ainsi symboliquement pour la mort. _

_Mais pour la vie. _

_Toute cette étrange mascarade avait finalement une signification égoïste. On payait les morts pour qu'ils sortent de soi. On payait pour qu'ils cessent de nous hanter. On payait pour qu'ils s'éloignent sereins. Avec nous, et pour que ça soit bon pour nous. _

_Il se sentit idiot, de ne pas avoir réalisé ce fait évident avant. Ce fait qu'il aurait constaté pour n'importe qui d'autre. Mais qui d'autre que lui aurait pu faire ces deuils ? _

_Et en regardant le tiroir suivant, l'attendant - sûrement parce qu'il y a certaines choses qui ne viennent à la raison et ne trouvent une logique qu'en les faisant - il le comprenait maintenant. _

_Et comme le poids d'un peu plus de lucidité tombait sur ses épaules. _

Pourtant, il se sentait léger.

Le dernier tiroir. Il allait voir ce visage. Voilà. Il avait gardé le suspense jusqu'au bout. Ça le fit sourire. Étrangement, il commençait à se sentir plus léger, euphorique. Alors que l'instant était grave. Alors qu'il aurait aimé rire devant tous les autres corps et être sérieux devant celui là.

Il enfonça la clé, tapa les codes et tira la longue langue de ferraille.

Le corps était devant lui. les extrémités du détective étaient devenues noirâtres et séchées avec le temps, son visage s'était creusé. mais c'était L. il le reconnaissait. C'était L. Si beau. Si fragile. Si

cher.

L. Je ne sais quoi te dire. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Nous sommes si semblables. Je te connais si peu, et pourtant je sais qui tu es.

Comment tu fonctionnais. je peux si facilement me le figurer.

Il n'avait presque aucun souvenir de lui. Entre L et lui, étrangement, il n'y avait pas de souvenirs. Mais un passé commun.

Un enfer commun.

L et B comme lui et M. Toujours. Le même schéma. Les mêmes psychoses. Les mêmes douleurs.

Et puis le pressentiment qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt, devant le corps de Matt se confirma.

L, pourquoi avoir parlé à Mello et pas à moi. Pourquoi lui ?

Il sortit du petit sac un carnet. Noir. Sur la couverture était griffonné, démesuré, un grand L . Et en dessous, presque illisible, « the BB murder cases. »

Tu voulais me protéger ? Tu me croyais trop semblable à toi ? Tu croyais que ça m'aurais fait haïr et mépriser encore un peu plus Mello ? Pourquoi à lui ? Tu penserais que lui ferait prendre du recul ? L'effrayerait ? Lui donnerait envie de ne pas sombrer dans la folie ?

Ses yeux se baissèrent, presque emplis de larmes. De rage et de tristesse.

Peut être est ce simplement le manque de temps. Le fait que je sois arrivé après Mello. La malchance, l'oubli volontaire ou non… La honte.

« De tes quelques erreurs, L, celle ci aura été la pire. Pour moi. »

_La bougie n'était plus juste éteinte. Elle aussi avait explosé. Fendillée en un million de petites gouttelettes de cire, poussière incolore sur le sol, déjà poussiéreux. _

Il l'avait dit. Mais il le savait, oh oui, il le savait bien au fond. Même conscient de ce passé, chacun de leur côté, cela aurait il changé quelque chose ? En bien ?

Rien n'aurait pu être différent. Tout simplement parce que tout s'est passé ainsi. La phrase revint cogner dans sa tête avec la dureté de la vérité.

Il soupira devant son impuissance.

Avec L, il voulait parler de sa vie et du passé. Mais en y pensant, tout venait déjà d'être dit, et rien n'avait même besoin d'être dit, puisque tout avait déjà été vécu.

Il préféra alors parler de l'avenir.

Il saisit entre ses longs doigts une petite mèche.

J'ai rencontré O. Il est jeune, encore. Malléable. Mais il ne grandira pas dans mon ombre. Ni dans celle de L. Il ne grandira pas dans notre ombre. Ni dans celle de nos démons.

O, c'est un rond, un cercle, une boucle. La boucle est bouclée.

C'est étrange, c'est aussi 0. un retour à zéro.

Tu comprends ce que ça signifie L ?

O ne sera pas L, il sera O. L, l'idée, le concept de L va mourir bientôt de toute façon. Et il n'aura pas de backup. Je l'ai imposé.

Il finira bien sûr par échouer, comme toi et moi. Comme nous tous. Peut être plus rapidement. Mais il n'aura pas de backup. C'est plus risqué, mais c'est plus sain.

Il leva ses yeux vers le visage translucide.

Je sais ce que tu tends à dire, L. Tu te trompes. Comme tu ne t'es jamais trompé.

Je ne deviens pas faible.

Je tends simplement à devenir juste un peu plus humain.

Il glissa, presque avec empressement, dans la bouche du mort, un petit carré de sucre.

Il payait L aussi. Oui, il le payait. Pour ce passé dont personne n'était vraiment responsable. Ce passé de logique et de réclusion. Ce passé les vouant à combattre les monstres.

Ce passé les vouant à devenir des monstres.

* * *

Ce jour là, le soleil qui brillait dehors l'attirait étrangement. Où plutôt il ne cherchait pas à l'éviter.

Ce jour là, il décida que le nom de L s'éteignait, qu'il ne toucherait plus au chocolat, que les règles de la Wammy's allaient être réécrites.

Il perdait sa famille une seconde fois.

Pourtant.

Nate River - Near - était vivant.

* * *

On construit des montagnes. Ou des tours. Et on s'y enferme. On tisse son cocon et on s'y sent bien. Ou mal. Mais on s'y sent exister. On a peur d'en sortir. C'est ce que les humains font de leur histoire personnelle. Un amoncellement de petites expériences qui les forgent, forgent leur belle et immonde carapace.

Et quand la montagne explose à cause de la lave en son sein, ou que la tour s'écroule à cause de ses fondations qui disparaissent ; Il n'y a plus rien.

On se rend compte que nos vies ne sont construites que sur quelques motifs. Ceux qui étaient déjà là avant nous. C'est logique finalement. Quand il n'y a rien, il faut construire à partir de ce qui est tout autour. De notre maudite mille fois famille. De ceux qui nous aiment et qui nous damnent. De ceux qui posent les fondations de nos existences et qui par là les vouent à exploser un jour. Oui, ceux qui posent les fondations y déposent en même temps la bombe à retardement qui les fera exploser. Qui nous fera prendre conscience un jour que notre vie – notre existence fondamentale - ne s'est construite sur rien. Que tout ce qui fait notre essence, notre principe de vie, ce que certains appellent leur âme, que tout ça, ça n'est arrivé qu'après. Avant nous étions là. Avant. Quand même. Nous étions une page. Une page vierge à écrire. Et que pour écrire, il faut qu'un autre lance le processus, que nous imitons. Et qui nous condamne.

Pourquoi tant de douleurs ? Parce qu'avant qu'on écrive les fondations, nous n'étions qu' existence. Le potentiel illimité de l'existence. La toute puissance de l'existence. Qui peut se projeter dans toutes les directions.

Heureusement, parce que nos proches nous transforment en êtres humains, nous cessons d'être juste des existences. On nous condamne à vivre en tant qu' homme. En tant qu'eux voient l'homme.

C'est l'histoire de nos vies, à tous. C'est l'essence même du tragique. La tragédie humaine, elle est là.

La tragédie, c'est l'origine, l'acte de vie qui conditionne la destruction. C'est ça.

Ce qui est beau. C'est que lorsque toutes ces fondations finissent par être mises à jour – ou à exploser – on ressent la honte.

La honte.

La honte d'être ce que l'on est. La honte de s'être laissé déterminer par autrui, parce que nous n'avions pas le choix. Parce que c'était le prix pour grandir et devenir humain. La honte de s'être laissé déterminé malgré nous. C'est Œdipe qui se crève les yeux. C'est Antigone qui se révolte contre la loi de son père. C'est Hamlet qui raille toute la cour du Danemark.

C'est Near qui mange le chocolat du regret.

Et la honte nous pousse à devenir meilleurs. Ces fondations, qui nous ont été imposées, et que nous pouvons honnir, dont nous pouvons avoir honte, nous ne pouvons pas les renier. Nous avons juste à les accepter.

Et à les dépasser. Ou à en mourir.

* * *

Où comment aborder l'universel tragique et Freud avec Death Note. Haha. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, si vous en arrivez à ces lignes.

Nota - La tradition Grecque qui est évoquée ici, et sur laquelle est construite l'ossature de ce texte. L'histoire de la pièce. La pièce servait à payer Charon, le passeur, celui qui, dans la barque, passait les morts vers l'inconnu définitif, sur l'autre rive du Styx. Ainsi, si le deuil avait été "mal fait" ou "oublié" les morts ne pouvaient pas embarquer, et ne cessaient de hanter les rivages. Traduit ça donne : Si le deuil n'est pas fait, l'idée des morts ne cesse de nous hanter.

Si tout cela vous évoque des questions, des interrogations, des manques de précision, des demandes d'explications ou vous donne tout simplement envie de me jeter des tomates pourries à la figure, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou même un petit message, auquel je répondrai avec amour et dévotion.


End file.
